


From My Place On the Coffee Table

by writernotyetauthor



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Light Angst, My First Fanfic, probably gonna get real sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotyetauthor/pseuds/writernotyetauthor
Summary: Cyborg Noodle tells her own story, through her own eyes.(aka let's play how far can I get writing a Gorillaz fanfiction while interacting with as little of the other characters as possible).





	From My Place On the Coffee Table

What kind of thoughts did you have when you first realized you could?

For me, they came and went as images, blurry and fleeting. It's hard to summarize a life in a moment, but this machine was doing its best.

_Systems : ON_

_Starting WHOLE BRAIN EMULATION…_

Not to be rude, but its best wasn’t that great.

_OH SHIT, OH SHIT!_

My line of sight was filled with lights, colors, places and people I knew, bleeding together like a hectic watercolor painting. I was blinded by memories, I couldn’t see past them. It felt like I was dying, and this was the confusing replay of my life.

_OH GOD I’M IN A BOX, AAAAAGH, WHERE AM I, WHERE AM I????????_

_ITS LIGHT AGAIN…_

Thousands of songs played in my head at once. The feeling of strings, of cool metal, the feeling of everything ran through my fingers. I could remember them all. After muscle memory started to kick in, faces that I saw became clearer. I started to recognize them as my friends… but I grasped at what their names were. What my name was.

_WHO????_

_I… I THINK IT’S_

_2D_

_MURDOC_

_RUSSELL_

_. . ._

_NOODLE_

My eyes flew open. There wasn’t much to see, it was too dark. My ears picked up the sound of a ceiling fan, as well as other sounds that make up a building. The flashing lights from just a few seconds ago had made me dizzy, and I couldn’t hold myself up. I let gravity have its way with me.

I was falling.

_I’M FALLING!!!!!!_

I lost my sight again as more memories flooded in. This time, it seemed to be brought on by myself as a person, as… Noodle, not myself as a machine.

_WINDMILL WINDMILL…_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT_

The windmill! I hadn’t seen that memory. Whereas the last major… flashback? Yeah. The last flashback was bright. I might even hazard a guess to say it was happy, but this one was dim, short, and bolstered with adrenaline. I remembered the sounds of artillery that sent my legs running and my ears ringing. I felt the bits of shrapnel that would scrape my arms and darken my eyes. My hand twitched at the memory of a parachute zip that just wouldn’t pull. And over it all, I felt the dry heat fighting the wind that came with my descent.

That had been the end of Noodle.

Was it the beginning of me?

Just before the crash, I was back the the dark again. I couldn’t breathe, and I hurriedly looked around the room.

_Is it over???_

_. . ._

_Wires?_

My eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit, and I could see cables all around the ceiling. A figure stood in the corner, but I couldn’t make it out.

Joints, and thoughts, so many at once.

_GOTTA SCREAM GOTTA SCREAM_

I was distracted from my shock by the flashes of light that came when I opened my mouth. The faint sound of metal hitting the floor met my ears. It reminded me of crashing cymbals. No, it reminded me of a beat.

_SO MANY SONGS…_

After the commotion, I heard ringing. The same ringing in my ears that came with a concert. Or a gunshot.

_I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING!!!_

That was a lie. Through the noise, I heard a voice. I couldn’t hear myself, but I could hear everything else.

_WHAT’D HE SAY WHAT'D HE SAY??????_

_NOODLE?_

_NOODLE._

_IM NOODLE_

_YEAH!!!_

“Noodle,” I said.

_I’m Noodle?_

_The Windmill…_

_It’s dark._

Lights flooded on, and I could finally see the room in its entirety. I saw wires covering my arms and legs, connecting me to the room. An old ceiling fan whirred away above my head. The floor was dirty, and I could feel bits of dirt and metal under my feet and between my toes. Gross. The wall across from me had cracked where bullets had broke it. Some were still smoking.

There was a man in the corner. No, he wasn’t “a man”, he was Murdoc. That realization hit me before I even registered that he wasn’t a pile of chemical sludge in the corner. I could have rattled off a hundred and one facts about Murdoc Niccals right then, about his life, and his band, and his… I stopped myself.

Murdoc was saying something, his rotting teeth showing in an ecstatic smile.

“-like a Cyborg Noodle!”

“Cyborg?”

I mouthed my question quietly. I could hear his voice clearly, but mine was hard to hear, volume aside. I looked at the bullet shells on the ground and the holes in the wall, trying to comprehend what had happened and how.

_I shot those. Out of my… Mouth. And it fucked up my ears. But why can I hear him?_

I put my hand on my face, just to make sure I had one. As I pushed and pulled the skin I could feel it skidding against cool metal underneath. I held my arms, they felt unnaturally solid as well. My hand made my way to my chest, which was softly vibrating in a way no heart ever could. There was a reason why I couldn’t breathe; I didn’t need to.

I finally stood on my own feet. I could hear the creak of every cord as I moved and stretched. I bet I looked like a mutant spider when the lights were out. I would handle the shock of being a cyborg later. Now, it looked like Murdoc wanted to talk to me…

_WHOLE BRAIN EMULATION COMPLETE_

**Author's Note:**

> Sheesh, this took forever to write. This chapter is gonna be a lot different from the others, mainly because of the whole "what the fuck, I'm a robot?" thing. Still! I'm pretty happy with it as of now. Will I ever gather the drive to make another chapter? Man I sure hope so.  
> Gorillaz, huh. I never thought that would be what my first fic would be about. I doubt I'll do anything else for Gorillaz, but I felt like Cyborg Noodle deserved her story.


End file.
